It is common for a parcel delivery company to attempt a delivery only to find that the intended recipient is not available to take possession of the parcel. Traditionally, a delivery person must then either leave the parcel in a non-secured area or attempt delivery at another time. Lockable devices have been previously suggested that allow the delivery person access to a receptacle in which the parcel is securely placed and later retrieved by the recipient. For example, these previously suggested devices require that a recipient provide an access code to the delivery service prior to delivery or utilize a wireless device carried by the delivery person and recognized by the lockable device.